Total Drama Author 2
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? How it Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Lindsay takes a hard test OR write a story with Noah attempting to play basketball.) #Nalyd Renrut and TDI19 will read the stories and the decide the winning team. #The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! #People (competing or non-competing) will vote for who should go home from the losing team (like American Idol). #The judges can save them, but only once, before the merge. #Repeat steps 2 through 5/6. #When there are ? people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) #More challenges, more stories, more eliminations. Sign up CLOSED Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! Sunshine- The whole reason I joined wikia was to improve my writing skills... it'd be dumb if I didn't join! thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. Sprinklemist - I didn't play the orig, but I'll give this a shot. My only story is Total Drama: Boney Island on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki... Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun! Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time Eliminated #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #Kenzen11-I will try my best #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. Elimination Table Week One Nalyd: Welcome all, to TDA2! Owenguy101: Hiya Nalyd! Sunshine: I really got in! I really got in!!!! *hyperventilates* Turnertang: This is going to be awesome! Fadingsilverstar: Ready to rock, guys! Anonymos: Good luck all! (To self) You're gonna need it. Fadingsilverstar: *stands on a mountain while triumphant music plays* THIS. IS. TOTAL. DRAMA. AUTHOR! TDI19: Hey guys! Good luck on Season 2!!! Isn't it ironic? There are 19 competitors this season!!! Anonymos: That is weird. Sunshine: Ccrrreeeepppyyyy... OMG Fadingsilverstar! You did join! Yay, I just lost all chances of winning!!! Fadingsilverstar: Awww, c'mon! You're a great author! I'll really have to be on my toes if I wanna compete with all of the talent here! Zeke: Hope I make it farther. Turnertang: I think you will do fine. Sunshine: I can't wait for the first challenge! *bounces off walls* Anonymos: Oh me either! Fadingsilverstar: Bring it on! Nalyd: I think you all shoul dno that the teams will be formed NEXT week. This week, three people will be eliminated. TDI19 and I will pick the eight worst stories, and then everybody (competing or not) will vote for three people, and the three people with the most votes will go home! Sunshine: HOLY RAVIOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Who will rise to the occasion? Who will set the bar? Who will go home after one week??? I dunno. Zekey: Did you bring Sunny D with you, Sunshine? Sunshine: Of course! Little Sunny D is my own personal cheerleader! Sunny D: *waves ravioli pom-poms* Go Sunshine!!! Zekey: You know what? NALYD HATES HIM!!!! (Sticks tounge out at Nalyd) BOO!!!! Tdi: Three people will be eliminated? Dang TDI19: Well, it will surely be interesting. Nalyd, will I come up with some themes and twists? Turnertang: Yes!! Paragraph form. Thanks Nalyd! Nalyd: I HATE script form! TDI19, we'll discuss it when we're both on, okey dokey? Turnertang: I love using paragraph form! thebiggesttdifan: You guys like my story? I love how Owen doesn't say anything. Sunshine: I like it! XD Is mine alright, do you think? Anonymos: I loved your story, Sunshine! What did you guys think of mine? TDI19: Sunshine, you are like me. You write a lot!!! Anonymos: Yeah, it was really long... but I finished it and loved it! Soooo, what did you guys think of mine? TDI19: I can't say anything yet! Nalyd, do you think we will still rank the stories best to worst? Anonymos: Gosh, TDI19, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the other people! Sorrel: its amaing every one who did theres is amazing Sunshine: I agree! It'll be tough to decide the losers! TDI19: I have some people pegged to lose. I won't say who though! Anonymos: Almost everyone so far has put Owen, Izzy and Lindsay in their stories so far. Sunshine: I think I was the first to use Lindsay, and I'm the only one to use Heather so far... thebiggesttdifan: I'm the only one to use Justin, Duncan, and Harold so far. I guess mine is a littl e creative... Anonymos: I'm so boring!! (Sobs.) Sunshine: *pats Anonymos on head* I liked yours! Still LOLing at it! XD Anonymos: Thanks, Sunshine! My favorite part is at the end where everyone beats each other up. I feel bad for Bridgette, the only sane one there... Turnertang: Yours is good Anonymos and Sunshine what about mine. SOrrel:what abotu me Anonymos: You were good Turnertang and Sorrel. Turnertang: Thanks. Tdi: My favorites so far are Anonymous' and Sunshine's! But, everyone else has done good too. thebiggesttdifan: What's with everyone starting to use Justin? But Sprinklemist, I love that. "What? It was the sexiest name on there." That made me crack up. Sprinklemist: It's interesting how different each story is despite being in similar confines. TDI19: I think that is a great thing! It shows so many different styles and everyone's originality and creativity. One great thing about this competition is that it really shows all the colors of all of us, and blends them together into a wiki rainbow! I felt like being nice and metaphoric! Sprinklemist: I can see why you won the first one. TDI19: That is supposed to be a compliment... *laughs nervously* right? Sprinklemist: Of coooourse. TDI19: Suggestion to anyone who is really serious in this competition: Check out some of the best work last season and see what you have to do to help make Nalyd, and now me, happy! Nalyd: *sighs* I miss being the sole decider of elimination... TDI19 has a say and all the voters... TDI19: But... but... I have good comments. *bursts into tears* Nalyd: Okay, but be witty! No boring comments. TDI19: Oh, after some of this week's stories, I think I will be very witty. Although, I don't know if this voting thing is gonna work out. Sorrel: hello....agina Sprinklemist: Of course, Fadingsilverstar does awesome. Good job. Fadingsilverstar: Aww, thanks Sprinkle! Everyone's doing great! Nalyd: Tomorrow the page will be locked, and throughout the day me and TDI19 will read and decide the bottom eight. Owenguy101: Okay. I'm almost done with my story. TDI19: Is it OK if I review EVERY story, Nalyd? Nalyd: We will both review every story. Then we will make bottom eight lists, and compromis on eight. The BEST story gets a reward! Fadingsilverstar: *der gaspen* Oooooh! I wonder who will get the reward! There are so many great authors! Nalyd: *laughs* Not'' that ''many.... TDI19: *laughs* Ditto on some. Redflare: my story sucks! I hate it, but I have writers block. DX Nalyd: IMO, there are stories that are much worse. TDI19: There are two I am ready to critique. Fadingsilverstar: *gulp* Hopefully I'll manage to get a decent score. Sprinklemist: I think you'll do good (and a few others that I liked, too), I think I'll be safe but not on top... Unless the judges like my humor (I'm doomed). Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! I think you'll do well too! thebiggesttdifan: Fadingsilverstar, it's amazing how you make every movement so slow and dramatic. Zakkoroen:I totally understand if I get voted off. I hope I don't, though. Kenzen11:I really want to stay too. Fadingsilverstar: All this suspense is making a nervous, hollow ache in the pit of my stomach... Sunshine: Like you have anything to worry about... you're one of my favorites to win!!! Kenzen11:I do i didn't have alot of time to write Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! *chews nails* I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sunshine! I might decide to escape to the recesses of my mind where there's still a shred of hope that I'll do a little better than average... Sunshine: You realize I count your writing among my favorite published novels, right? And Kenzen, if you don't mind me saying, I think your problem is mostly grammar stuff. Remember, punctuation is your friend! ^^ Kenzen11:I suck at grammer. Fadingsilverstar: Sunshine! You got in the Final Four! Congratulations! And thank you so much for the compliment! Seriously, huh? I'm only 13! What novels do you read? TDI19: I am 13 next week, and I won season 1. Fadingsilverstar: Ooooh! Cool! Happy Early Birthday, TDI! TDI19: Thanks, Gigi! Owenguy101: Is the judging going to finish? Tdi: YAY!!!!!! I'M NOT IN THE BOTTOM!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Katie and Sadie moment) Nalyd: Fadingsilverstar16! You win first place! On Saturday, after three people go home, you get to pick your seven teammates! Anonymos: (To self.) I should have won. (Out loud.) Nice job, Fadingsilverstar16, your story was great! Fadingsilverstar: Yay! Thank you all so much! Oooooh, I'll have to think about who I'll pick. thebiggesttdifan: Wow...it feels so good to be safe! Sprinklemist: Good job, FSS16. I knew it would be you. Hopefully I can give you more competition in the future. Kenzen11:Save me :*( Fadingsilverstar: Thanks, Sprinkle! I'm really gonna have to be at my absolute best! Zak:Wait, who's the other team captain? Is it Sunshine? Nalyd: No, Fadingsilverstar16 (who needs a shorter name for lazy typers who surprisingly have time to write in parenthesis) pick their team, then the left overs are a team. Fadingsilverstar: You can call me Gigi, Nalyd! Challenge One This first challenge will be writing a TDA Aftermath show! For those who don't know, TDA Aftermath is a special TDA episode where eliminated (from TDA) and non-competing characters talk about their experiences. Too avoid a lot of spoilers, you can pick any two contestants to host the show, and pick two TDA contestants to be the guests (meaning that they were eliminated.) The stories MUST be written in paragraph format. The stories will be judged on originality, gramamr, and spelling. Worst eight stories will be put up for elimination and three of those eight will be eliminated. Stories due by Thursday morning, 6:00 eastern. Sorreltail18's Story (1) "Hey guys!" Trent said as he waved to the people in the crowd. They all cheered and clapped. "We had come to talk about Total Drama Action!". Right as he said that Izzy came and sat on the couch. "Oh, Hey Trent" she said with a smile. "We are here live from Total Drama Action Aftermath!" The contestants from Total Drama Island who didn't make it sat there. Geoff and Bridgette started to make out. Katie said "Is Justin still there because he's SO cute!" Sadie nodded her head in agreement. Lindsay stepped out from the curtain and say Tyler. "TAYLOR! I missed you so much!." she said. "Were you elminated yet?" asked Trent. "Of course not!" Lindsay said. Then Beth apperared. "Did anyone say Justin because he's mine and you guys know it." she said. "No! Thats not true." Sadie said. "Don't fight now or ill get my bear!" Izzy said and then laughed. Courtney glared at Izzy."You crazy beast!" she said. "NOone ever RESPECT me... EVER except Duncan of course" "Ya, ok than Courtney lets just end the show now because this isn't going anywhere," Trent quickly said. And Izzy randomly slapped the camera and never again it worked, THE END Zakkoroen's Story (1) RockSK8R's Story (1) "Hello out there dudes!", said Geoff. "Hey guys. Welcome to TDA Aftermath. Today we have our most recent losers, Lindsay and Beth. Say hi guys." said Bridgette. Beth and Lindsay happily wave at camera. "So why do you guys think you got voted off?" asked Geoff. "Well, everyone said we were getting too Katie and Sadie-ish, and that made us less useful and I''' '''MISS JUSTIN!" said Beth."HEY! THAT WAS MEAN AND JUSTIN IS OURS!" said Katie and Sadie.(Katie and Sadie start to have a catfight with Lindsay and Beth. Yay violence!) "I was too busy doing my hair to understand-icize everything. I'm really smart, you know." said Lindsay. "Riiiiight." said Geoff." Well, I guess we'll see you next time!" Right before the show ended, Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Lindsay scream, all in unison, "WAIIIT! JUSTIN IS MIIIINE!", and then while they fight they break the camera. THE END! Sunshine's Story (1) A deafening roar of applause rises from the audience as the camera pans over them to the talk-show setup on the stage in front. On a couch in the center sit Owen and Izzy, Owen downing a bag of chips, Izzy smiling and waving crazily to the viewers. Upon noticing the camera, Owen hides the chips behind him and smiles sheepishly. “Hey, everybody!” He greets with a mouth full of half-chewed chips. “I’m Owen, here with Izzy-” “E-SCOPE!!!!!” The psychopath demands. “Right. E-scope.” Owen corrects himself, quickly swallowing his chips in fear. “And we’re here to host your inside look to everything TDA… the losers, the challenges, and some other stuff I can’t think of right now…” “THE OPRAH WINFREY SHOW!!!!” Izzy declares. “No, wait, that’s not right, uh… TDA AFTERMATH!!!!” The audience erupts with applause. “It’s so awesome to be here! WOOHOO!!!!!” Owen cheers. “Why are you so happy??? You were the first one eliminated!” Eva’s voice shouts, causing the camera to pan over to her, sitting with the other seven who were unlucky enough to have to sit out the chance at a million dollars. Noah ignores everything, his nose buried in a book. Cody waves a small flag adorning Gwen’s name. Courtney mutters to her lawyer on her cell phone. Ezekiel picks his nose. Tyler adjusts a name tag with his name on it. Katie and Sadie not-so-discreetly wave to the camera. “The food’s better here anyway…” Owen shrugs. “Isn’t it???” Izzy laughs, grabbing some crackers and messily eating them. She giggles and brushes the crumbs off of her. “Now we’re gonna welcome our first loser and guest!” “Yup!” Owen nods. “This contestant’s elimination was a shock to fans, though considering the challenge, I guess it’s not really a surprise. After all, working those camera controls does require some level of brains…” “Something this competitor was surely missing!” Izzy adds. “Everyone, please welcome… BOB THE LEPRACHAUN!” Everything turns to dead silence as the audience, Owen, and non-competitors stare at her. “Umm… I thought we were talking to Lindsay.” Owen comments. “Oh, right. Please welcome LINDSAY!!!!” Izzy gives a dramatic gesture to the side of the stage, and the audience applauds as a confused-looking Lindsay strolls on and sits in a chair opposite Owen and Izzy. “Where am I?” She asks in her usual ditzy voice. “I thought I was going home…” “Nope.” Owen replies. “You’re on… TDA AFTERMATH!!!!” As if on cue, the audience bursts into cheers and applause. Lindsay still seems confused, but smiles and waves to everyone. “So, Linsday, what was it like being eliminated? Did you expect you’d go farther?” Owen questions. “Well, Omar,” Lindsay begins to answer, thinking. “I guess I really didn’t expect it. I thought Joff or Betty would be going home. At least I tried to work the camera! And it sooo wasn’t my fault when it blew up. I mean, how was I supposed to know that button said ‘self destruct’? Chris totally didn’t tell us about it!” “Actually, Lindsay, we have a clip!” Izzy retorts. A large TV screen comes down and plays a clip apparently from the episode Lindsay was eliminated in. It shows Chris talking to the twelve contestants, newly separated into Gaffers and Grips. “Also,” Chris states in the clip, “be careful what buttons you press on the cameras. There’s a big, red self destruct button on the top. Whatever you do, don’t press it.” The clip ends and the screen retracts into the ceiling, followed by an awkward silence. “Oh.” Lindsay finally comments. “Well, I guess I missed that part!” “Is there anyone in particular you’re rooting for now that you’ve lost?” Owen asks. “Oh, totally Belle!” Lindsay chirps. “She’s my BFF! Oh, or maybe Dustin. He’s sooo hot…” “Yeah…” Owen agrees. Izzy smacks him. “Anyway,” Izzy laughs, “it’s time for our first game!” “A game? Oooh, I love games!!!” Lindsay cheers, jumping up and down with excitement. “All right!” Owen begins. “Our first game today is… ‘Which One’s Tyler?’!!!” “Okay, this is a good one.” Izzy giggles. “Over there we have our eight losers, one of which is Tyler!” She explains, gesturing to the eight non-competitors. “Your job is to figure out which one is Tyler! If you guess right, you win!” Lindsay strolls over to the non-competitors and stares intently at them, attempting to decipher which one is really Tyler. Tyler gives Lindsay a wave and gestures to his name tag. Lindsay stares over the eight people for a few more minutes before finally pointing to Eva. “Are you Tyler?” She asks. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Noah mutters, resting his head in his hands. Lindsay thus proceeds to guess all but one non-competitor is Tyler, then moves on to guess a few members of the audience, Izzy, and the ceiling. Finally, she appears almost to connect Tyler’s face to his name, but then turns to an intern who had just walked in with a broom. “Tyler!” She declares, leaping into the confused intern’s arms. “Okay, FORGET THIS!!!!” Izzy screeches. “This is taking too long! Let’s go to the next guest!” “Yeah.” Owen agrees, then turns to the audience. “Our next loser was ready to sneak her way through the competition just as she did last season, but her competitors sniffed her out and voted her off! Now, this master of alliances is here to talk to us.” “Please welcome… Heather!” Izzy declares. Heather, wearing her wig, struts onstage, met with boos and catcalls from the audience. She glares at them as she takes her seat in front of Owen and Izzy. “Heather! Nice to have you here!” Owen greets with his usual strange optimism and kindness. “Whatever.” She growls. “Okay, so. Instead of interviewing you, we’re gonna play a game and get answers out of you at the same time!” Izzy explains. “That’s right, it’s time for… TRUTH OR HAMMER!!!!” The audience cheers and applauds. “All right, Heather, we’re gonna let fans call in and ask you questions, and if you lie, A GIANT HAMMER SWINGS DOWN TO PUMMEL YOU!!!!!!” Izzy laughs maniacally, causing Owen to stare fearfully at her. “…Okay!” He states after a moment. “Here’s our first question!” He pushes a button, and the screen from earlier comes down, showing a fairly nerdy boy with buck teeth, braces, and soda-bottle glasses. “Hey, dude! What’s your question?” “Well, uh, Miss Heather,” the boy stammers in a stereotypical nerdy voice, “I was wondering, my friends and I were talking about Total Drama Island, and one of my friends said you sold your soul to look pretty. And, uh, I was just wondering, is that true?” Heather stares up at the TV screen. “What kind of idiotic question is that???” The nerd simply shrugs and cuts off the transmission. “Oooh, oooh! We’re getting another call!” Izzy declares, pushing the button. Static fuzzes on the screen, and a girl with long, dark brown hair and an emotionless expression appears on the screen. Heather does a double take. “Emily???” “Hello, Heather.” The girl greets in a monotonous voice. “I heard we could call in and ask questions, and I was wondering… in the episode you were eliminated, you were talking about finding ‘some suckers to do the dirty work for me’. Pray tell, is that why I was the one who got the heat for the missing cookies back in third grade, in spite of never knowing a thing about it?” Heather gives her friend a stare. “You still REMEMBER that???” “You haven’t answered…” Emily retorts. Heather glares slightly at the girl, then groans, “Yeah, okay, that’s how it went.” “All I needed to know.” Emily nods, cutting off the transmission. “Okay then…” Owen chuckles awkwardly. “Here’s another question!” The screen turns to static, and then a short, orange-haired girl, wearing huge glasses and bouncing up and down with excitement, appears on screen. “Hi! Hi! HI!!!!!” She chirps. “Am I on TV?” “Yup!” Izzy replies. “Do you have a question for Heather?” “Oh, yeah!!! Um, okay, Heather,” The hyper girl begins, “I was just wondering, before you were eliminated, did you have any romantic feelings for Harold?” “NO!!!!” She quickly replies. A huge wooden hammer swings down and propels her, screaming, into the audience. Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, and the non-competitors stare, no movement is made except Owen pushing a button to retract the screen. “…OKAY!!!” Izzy suddenly shouts. “We’re out of time now!” “Really?” Owen asks, checking his watch. “I guess you’re right! Well everyone, we’ll see you next time, here on… TDA AFTERMATH!!!!” The audience applauds one more time, then begins to leave the area. The eight non-competitors leave to go wherever it is they stay. Owen looks around. “So, uh, now what?” “Wanna go to Subway?” Izzy asks, shrugging. “YEAH!!!!” Owen cheers, running out followed shortly by Izzy. Much later, the area is empty, except for an intern sweeping up and Lindsay following him. “Seriously, you’re NOT Tyler?” She asks. “You look just like him…” THE END!!!!! Thebiggesttdifan's Story (1) As a golden light titled “TDA Aftermath” shines upon a huge screen, Justin reads his lines carefully. “Welcome to TDA Aftermath, where me and Owen“ --Owen stares at him, absent to the world—“Er, at least I interview the eliminated contestants!” When Owen doesn’t respond to his part, Justin continues. “Here we interview the eliminated contestants. First off, the third person eliminated, all because of what he did to make another mad, DUNCAN!” The audience claps as Duncan enters the room gruffly. “So, Duncan, how did you feel when the “another” voted you off?” Justin asks sadistically. “I felt really mad. I wasn’t gonna try and get Gwen to fall in love with me anyway! I was just, you know, keeping myself occupied until Courtney came there.” Courtney, standing with the other contestants who didn’t make it to TDA, gasps. “I’m coming back?” Duncan grins at the camera. “Well, I hate to make it a spoiler for you guys, but yeah, you’re coming back.” “It’s impossible! YES!” Courtney cries tears of joy. Duncan turns back to Justin. “Well, as for “the another”, I wasn’t really hating HIM as much as he was hating ME. But for voting me off, I have a masters degree in revenge, so, WATCH OFF MY BACK.” Justin steps back. “Whoa, harsh. Anyway, our next guest, one who was called a dork, a dweeb, a geek, a stringbean, a nerd, a fr—“ “Whoa whoa whoa!” shouts Harold from a screen. “Let’s not get into the insults!” Justin rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Our next guest, HAROLD!” Harold walks in, as cool as he can, but screeches to a halt when he sees Duncan. “No way! I’m not sitting in a chair next to HIM!” Justin blinks. “Sheesh. Well, Harold, you had actually won the challenge the week Duncan was voted off, why do you speculate your fellow teammates voted you off?” Duncan interrupts. “Because he’s a dor—“ “THAT’S NOT WHY!” Harold screams. Justin checks his watch. “Ooh, almost out of time for this part. Time to listen to questions from fans!” He looks and sees all the male fans have left the audience. “O…kay. Well, we can still have the female fans, right?” Duncan interrupts. “Wrong, eye candy, including Owen, they’re all gazing at YOU.” Justin sighs. “Oh. Well, we’ll have to close this session of TDA Aftermath. But before we leave, can someone get this sack of fat to stop staring at me?” Duncan points at Harold, who sighs. “Oh, all right. I’ll do it.” THE MORAL OF THE STORY: Good looks don’t take you far! Ezekielguy's Story (1) It was the second Total Drama Aftermath segment. Cody and Noah were hosting. "Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" Said Cody. "The name's Cody!" he said. He then paused and waited for Noah to introduce himself. "And my name is 'A sane human being.'" said Noah. "Very funny." Cody menaced. "Anyway, we never returned to TDA all because of Justin and his dumb parachute!" "Justin---" Noah said "The anti-me!" "Who are you talking to?" asked Cody. "No one." Noah replied. "Anyway," said Cody, lets check out our guest! Here comes.... GWEN! Gwen took a seat in a round red chair and blushed. "So Gwen," Noah said. "Are you sad about you and Trent?" "No way!" Gwen said. "I have a new boyfriend! His name is Matt and he's super cute!" "Great.." Cody muttered to himself, "More competition is all I need." Everyone in the audience could have sworn they heard Noah say "He's Mine!" very quietly to Gwen. "Next" said Cody "is DJ!" This DJ was not the same as the DJ we remember! He was 10 times bigger then the original DJ! When he shook Noah's hand it felt like it was being wrapped around by a million extra-thick sausages. DJ looked a lot more like Chef. "DJ," questioned Cody, "What happened to you?" "My mama gave me a special treat when I got home!" he responded. "A really thick piece of meat?" asked Noah who's hand was still shaking. "No..." said DJ "Forget about it.." "What was up with the whole DEVEN JOSEPH thing, man?" Cody interrupted, "Is that your real name?" "Yeah.." Said DJ. And before the two can bombard him with more stupid questions he was on his way. THE END!!!!! (IN THE WORKS!) Anonymos's Story (1) “And now it’s time for TDA Aftermath,” announced the host of TDA Aftermath, Bridgette, who was sipping a frappachino. “Indubitably, old bean.” Replied Owen, the secondary host. “Owen,” Bridgette started, “What are you doing?” “Talking like a British person, chap,” Owen said, “Care for a crumpet?” “No thanks, Owen…” Bridgette replied, “Anyway, let’s meet our commentators, you may remember them as the ones who got cut from season 1, let’s give it up for Ezekiel, Eva, Cody, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Tyler and Noah!” “Whatever.” Noah said sarcastically. “EEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Katie squealed, “We’re on a talk show, Sadie!” “EEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Sadie squeaked, “I know, Katie!” The two squealed together as a familiar, and threatening voice rose from behind the girls. “I should have been on Total Drama Action!” Courtney yelled, “You’ll all be hearing from my lawyers!” “You’ll be hearing from my fist if you don’t SHUT UP!!!” Eva bellowed. “Ladies, ladies, there’s enough of me to go around.” Cody said. Eva and Courtney turned to Cody, picked him up and tossed him out the window. “Oh, you want me to serenade you from out here?” Cody asked, “I can dig that.” Eva slammed the window shut on Cody’s hand. “I don’t think we’re going to be hearing from Cody for a little while…” Bridgette said. “Pip, pip cheerio.” Owen sang. “Do you wanna go out the window next, chubby?” Eva threatened. “I’m fine where, I am thanks.” Owen replied, meekly. “Alright then,” Bridgette said, “Let’s welcome the next commentators who were just eliminated from the show, Lindsay and Izzy!” The audience cheered as Lindsay walked on the stage. “Ummmm, Lindsay, where’s Izzy?” Bridgette inquired. “Backstage,” She replied. She went over to sit on the couch next to Noah. “Hi, Tyler.” She said. “Lindsay, I’m not Tyler…” Noah said, “He is.” He pointed. Lindsay walked over to where Noah was pointing, “Hi, Tyler!” She exclaimed. “Keep going down the row, eh,” Ezekiel said. Lindsay walked down to the next person. “Tyler?” She asked. “My name is EVA!!!” Eva screamed. “Oopsie…” Lindsay said as she walked down the line of people greeting each one. “Alright then,” Owen said, “Let’s welcome, Izzy!” No one walked on, “Let’s welcome, Izzy!” Owen repeated, he sighed then called, “Let’s welcome, E-Scope!” Izzy walked on and the audience cheered. “E-Scope is glad to be here Owen!” Izzy said. Lindsay then finally found Tyler, after walking into the audience and asking them. “Let’s get on with the show,” Bridgette said, “So, Lindsay and Izz-, I mean E-Scope, how was it staying at Total Drama Action?” “It was so fun, Brenda!” Lindsay said, “Plus, I just found Tyler!” “Yes, yes she did, at long last…” Tyler said, exasperated at Lindsay’s stupidity. “Well, Bridgette,” Izzy started, “For my four day stay, it was alright, the food was still pretty bad though.” She started scratching her head with her foot. “Boy, we get all the crazies on this show,” Courtney muttered. “YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!!!” Eva screamed, “Izzy’s a psycho!!!” “Who’s Izzy?” Izzy asked as she got up off the floor. “YOU!!!! YOUR SUCH A PSYCHO!!!” Eva yelled. At that point, Eva jumped off the couch and started chasing Izzy around. “Katie, I’m scared!!” Sadie cried, “Hold me!” She jumped into Katie’s arms. Katie struggled for a few minutes, and then dropped her. “You’re really heavy, Sadie.” Katie said. “What’s that crack supposed to mean?” Sadie screamed. Eva was still chasing Izzy. “That you’re fat.” Ezekiel said, “It’s natural for girls to be hefty, unlike guys, who are always thin,” He looked at Owen, then added, “Well, most of us anyway.” So Eva was chasing Izzy, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel were in a fight with each other, Courtney was screaming with her lawyer and the phone, and Cody was still crying out in pain outside. Owen then just randomly picked up Noah and threw him out the window. Lindsay went to the bathroom to make out with Tyler and it was complete insanity in the studio. Bridgette then leaned into the camera and whispered, “That’s all the time we have for today, join us next time on TDA Aftermath.” EPILOGUE Here’s what happened to all the individuals involved… Izzy and Eva wound up in the hospital. Courtney got arrested for manipulating the legal system. Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel had to go into friendship counseling. Noah also wound up in the hospital. Cody came to visit Eva the next day in the hospital, and despite being immobilized, Eva beat him up and Cody also earned himself a bed in the hospital. Owen won the hot dog eating contest for the 7th year in a row. Lindsay and Tyler got married. And finally, poor, poor Bridgette wound up in a mental hospital after what she saw hosting TDA Aftermath. THE END! Turnertang's Story (1) “Welcome to a TDA Aftermath. Hosted by me and Lindsay.” Said Duncan as he and Lindsay walked up to a contestant. “So Lequisha, how do you feel after being voted off?” Lindsay Asked “It’s Leshawna and I thought I was going to make it far but I got out because I was to strong.” Replied Leshawna “That’s to bad Lequisha.” Lindsay Said “It’s… never mind.” Replied Leshawna who was very annoyed and walked away. “Look it’s Courtney!” Yelled Duncan “Hey Duncan!” Said Courtney as she ran up for a hug “Are you upset about not being in the show?” Asked Duncan “I’m so mad at that dork Harold! He switched the votes and got me out!” Screamed Courtney as she grabbed a pole and bent it “Lets find someone else.” said Duncan to Lindsay as they backed away “Hey lets go talk to Neah” Lindsay Said “Its Noah.” Replied Duncan “Whatever you say Dusan.” Lindsay Replied “That’s not even a name! Anyways lets go talk to Noah.” Duncan Said as they walked to Noah “Reading, buzz off.” Noah Said “Okay Neah.” Replied Lindsay “Look it’s JD!” Lindsay said excitedly “She is so strange.” DJ Remarked as he patted bunny’s head “Tell me about.” Replied Duncan “So JD why did you get voted off?” Lindsay Asked “Probably because I’m to nice and strong and a tough opponent.” DJ Replied “See you around.” Duncan Said as they walked away to their last person to interview “So, Ava how are you doing not being on the show.” “If you mess up my name a gain I will kill you!” Yelled Eva “We all want to do that, but how are you doing?” Duncan Asked “I’ve been taking anger management classes!” Eva Yelled “I don’t think there helping.” Replied Duncan “WHAT!” Screamed Eva as she came running at them “Security!” Duncan Yelled as he started running “I got her!” Yelled a guard as he tackled Eva “Ava is very pleasant.” Said Lindsay as they were walking “It’s Eva!” Yelled Eva in the background “Did you hear something?” Asked Lindsay “Probably just the wind” Replied Duncan “Well, that was the TDA Aftermath. Staring me and Dusan “It’s Duncan!” Screamed Duncan as the camera turned off. THE END Tdi's Story (1) "Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff said as he waved to the audience. "We will have more guests today." Bridgette said as she sat down on the couch. "Okay," Geoff said as he sat down. " Our first guests have been out for a while and was on last episode, welcome Justin and Leshawna!" The audience claps as Justin and Leshawna enter. Girls start chanting Justin "Thanks, girls." He said as he riped off his shirt. Katie and Sadie EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'd, and Noah put his hands over his ears. "So Leshawna. You have been out for a while. How has it been?" Bridgette said. "Well," Leshawna replied. "It's been less stressful." After Leshawna replied, Geoff said," Lets meet on of the most recent losers, Owen!" Everyone claps as Owen walks out. Cody gives him a thumbs up. "So Owen, how has it been since you have been voted out?" Bridgette asked. "It has been great except that lost one-million dollars," He replied. "We all are bummed." Geoff said "Not me," Justin said, "I'm already rich." "Justin, not all of us are rich." Geoff replied. "Whatever," Justin replied. "Our next guest is most recent loser, Gwen!" Bridgette said as everyone claps as Gwen comes in and sits down. "Nice to see you, Gwen," Bridgette said. "Nice to see you to," Gwen replied. "What's up, girl?" Leshawna asked. "Gwen, you had an unexpected elimination. What do you think of that?" Geoff asked. "I thought I would make it. I wonder why I was voted out," Gwen replied. "I totally thought it would've been Courtney." Katie said. "Me too." Ezekeil replied. "Hold on," Bridgette said," We have an unseen clip! Look at the screen above." The clip shows Chris and Chef. "Do you think the voting devices need to be fixed?" Chris asked. "No, they are guaranted to work for years," Chef replied. Everyone gasped. "I lost because the devise broke?!" "Ouch, that's bad," Geoff said. "That's SO unfair," said Sadie. Cody," Totally," Cody replied. "Sorry Gwen, but now it's time to say who we think is going home next," Bridgette said. "It's final six, with Duncan, Harold, Trent, Courtney, Heather, and Beth. I think it will be Beth," Geoff said. "Agreed," Bridgette replied. "I think it will be Harold, Duncan can get the others to vote him out," Justin said. "Ya," Owen agreed. "Heather needs to go," Leshawna, Cody, Eva, and Gwen said. Katie said," Me and Sadie think it should be Courtney." "So do I," Tyler said. "Me too," Ezekiel replied. "Well, saty tuned to next episode of Total Drama Aftermath with Gwen, Owen, the next losers, and the people who did not make it." Geoff said. It ends with Bridgette and Geoff kissing. Ricky490's Story (1) Owenguy101's Story (1) As the title fades out, it’s shown in the TDA aftermath set and Geoff and Bridgette are there. "Welcome to today’s episode of TDA aftermath." Said Geoff, "I’m Geoff." "And I’m Bridgette." Said Bridgette, "And we’ll bring two guests who have recently been eliminated." "First up we have Gwen." Said Geoff. "Gwen!?" said Cody. He then faints with Noah looking at him confused. "Wow. That’s odd." Said Geoff. "Okay. Here’s Gwen!" said Bridgette. "Wait! Gwen!" shouts Trent as he catches up with here but slams into doors. "Hi Geoff. Hi Bridgette." Said Gwen. "So Gwen. Why did you get voted off of Total Drama Action?" asked Geoff. "Well by when we formed teams, Trent got jealous and started acting weird, like his number nine obsession, and him throwing challenges for me. Then I broke up with him because he did that stuff. But the grips confronted me and I told them to vote Trent off." Said Gwen. Trent is crying a lot in the other room causing a flood. "Sir. You’re flooding the room." Said an intern. "Sorry." Said Trent. "So what happened next." Said Bridgette. "Well I think I should pay the Grips so my team lost the challenge and I voted myself off." "What?!" said Geoff. "You voted yourself off?" "Yep." Said Gwen. "I only did it because Trent was throwing challenges for me. Plus the grips confronted me, so I had to pay." "Very interesting." Said Bridgette. "Okay. Let’s now go to our good friend DJ." Said Geoff. DJ walks over to them with Gwen and the peanut gallery watching. "Hello everyone." Said DJ. "Hi DJ." Said Bridgette. "So DJ. How did you think TDA was?" Asked Geoff. "It was fine. However, by the third challenge, Chef pulled me into this alliance to toughen me up. But by the horror episode, I told everyone about the alliance and voted myself off." Said DJ. "But I thought your team won?" asked Geoff. "I just had to do it." Said DJ. "That’s very interesting." Said Bridgette. "Man. Two people voted themselves off. Whoopee." said Noah sarcastically. "Okay. You’ve seen Gwen and DJ today for this episode of the TDA aftermath episode." Said Geoff. "So see you next time for the TDA aftermath episode." Said Bridgette. They start making out and Gwen and DJ shrug. It then shows a commercial with Chris. "This episode has been brought to you by the new Gilded Chris candies. A very tasty treat to eat." It then fades out and shows the credits. THE END!!!!! Sprinklemist's Story (1) An unseen announcer proclaims, "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! He's completely hot. I quit my job as an accountant just so I could get somewhat close to him. He's the one... the only... Justin!" Justin steps from behind a curtain and says, "How is everyone doing?" The audience bursts out in applause. Everyone in the audience stands up, including the ones who arrived in wheelchairs who had been miraculously healed at the mere sight of Justin. The contestants who had been disqualified from competing in Total Drama Action also applauded. Katie and Sadie got up from their seats at the right of the stage, and banged their heads against the floor in an effort to contain their excitement. Justin now says, "You all know that I was unjustly eliminated first for taking my shirt off while everyone was voting. The only name the other contestants could focus on on their voting devices was mine, so they picked it. I guess that I have to admit that when I saw my one name on the voting device, I had to vote for myself." The audience gasps and Justin continues, "What? It was the sexiest name on there." The members of the audience then look to whoever is sitting next to them, nod at them, and agree with Justin's logic. "That's true," Katie said. "I totally would have voted for you, too, Justin. Sadie says, "I would have, too! Just to have Justin's name next to my fingers." Both girls let out a sigh. "Let's get on with the show!" Justin says as he randomly flexes his biceps. "Um, Justin?" A producer says over the sound system, "I'm so sorry to interrupt your hotness. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me. What I was going to say wasn't nearly as important as your flexing..." Justin, who is visibly annoyed, says, "I'll let it slide this time. What is it?" The producer says, "Thank you for showing mercy on someone as insignificant as I. I'm not worthy." Justin looks at his fingernails as the producer continues, "Anyway, the show is supposed to be hosted by the first two contestants eliminated." "Oh right," Justin says, "Who was that, again? Was it Gwen?" "No," The producer says, "Let me check my notes..." Rustling pages are heard over the sound system. "Do I go on now?" Harold says as he tries to step out from behind the curtain. He fails to find the opening in the curtain and the imprint of his body is seen as he struggles to find his way on stage. The audience stares at the awkward situation staying completely silent. Justin points to himself as he says, "Um... Everybody? I'm still right here." The audience cheers wildly. Courtney stands up and says, "Since Duncan is still on the show, and we haven't seen each other in forever, I just decided to break up with him. I'm single, Justin!" The shocked audience stops applauding to stare at Courtney. Courtney blushes and sits back down. Noah slaps his forehead (leaving the majority still exposed). "Um, right. Until the technology is developed that can clone me, I'm not too interested in dating, but thanks for the offer," Justin says as he points and winks at Courtney. Courtney folds her arms and scowls. Katie, Sadie, and Cody faint at the thought of two Justins. "Is anyone out there? Can anyone help me?" Harold says as he still struggles to make his way on stage. This plea is ignored. Justin says, "The third contestant to be eliminated is way less hot than I am." Eva says, "It's true. No matter who it is." A disappointed Noah shakes his head at Eva. "Let's bring out Gwen," Justin says. Gwen steps on stage to an applauding audience (of course, the applause didn't measure on the Richter scale like it did for Justin). "Hey," Gwen says as she waves out to the audience. "Welcome to the show," an uninterested Justin says. "Tell us about your stay on the show." Gwen says, "Well, LeShawna found out that I schemed with Duncan to vote Harold out. She was mad at me, I guess. She said 'It's not like Harold and I are dating, but I'm throwing you in front of the next passing bus for betraying me, girl.' I felt threatened by the... threat. I voted myself off, even though the other team was still lost during the 'Children of the Maize' challenge. A million dollars isn't worth more than my life, right?" "I'm bored, now," Justin says. A blade emerges from the curtain as Harold cuts his way out of the curtain. Katie, Sadie, and Cody wake up. Harold says, "Using my sweet ninja sword, I have come out victorious in my battle against drapery. Yes!" The audience is ready to applaud, until Justin rips his shirt off. The audience claps and hollers for Justin. Katie, Sadie, and Cody faint again. Ezekiel says, "Justin's body proves why guys are better than girls, eh?" "Can we get back to the show?" an upstaged Harold asks. The audience blankly looks around. "How about we bring out our next loser?" Justin asks. He turns his head and smiles. The audience applauds uncontrollably. A pregnant woman in the audience is induced to go into labor. Harold sighs before he says, "Bridgette was the next player eliminated for accidentally burning down the girls' trailer, the set, and dropping a house on Heather. Everyone thought the last one was hilarious until Bridgette said she didn't do it on purpose. Bridgette felt that it would be safer if she left the show, so she had her team vote for her. Let's give her a warm welcome." The audience cheers. A guy yells from the audience, "I love you more than anyone, Bridgette!" Justin flexes his pecs, and the same guy says, "Never mind." "It's so nice to be here!" Bridgette says. Harold says, "Hi, Bridgette. What was your favorite part of your experience on Total Drama Action?" Bridgette thinks and says, "I'd have to say being close to Justin." The audience gasps and Bridgette says, "Did I say Justin? I meant Geoff! You all can understand my mistake, right?" Sadie wakes up and says, "I totally understand. Where was I? Oh yeah!" She looks at Justin and faints, again. Justin says, "We only have a few minutes left. What do you say," Justin addresses the audience, "Would you like to hear more from Gwen and Bridgette?" The audience cheers. Justin continues, "Or would you rather watch me pose?" The audience cheers and screams louder than they had the entire night. The theater begins to quake. Harold says, "But we barely asked Bridgette or Gwen any questions. Gosh!" "We don't care," Gwen and Bridgette say in unison as they gaze at Justin. The last five minutes of the show feature Justin posing for the camera. Tdifan1234's Story (1) Codaa5's Story (1) Redflare's Story (1) “In five…four…three…two…one…ACTION!” Tell Mom and Dad I’m doing fine You guys are on my mind You asked me what I wanted to be, But I think the answer is plain to see I want to be famous. I want to live close to the sun, Pack your bags because I already won, Everything to do, nothing in my way, I’ll get there one day, ‘Cause I wanna be famous. Nananananananananana I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous “And we’re rolling!” called a camera man. Just then the camera turned to a red light, and then swerved around to two former TDA contestants. One of them had long red hair, and wore a green shirt, and a green skirt, while the other wore a blue sweater, and had jean capries. The red haired one was playing a hand held video game. “Uh…Izzy…” said the one with the blue clothes. “Who are you talking to Bridgett?” Izzy asked not looking up from her game. “Izzy, we’re rolling,” Bridgett replied, but Izzy ignored her. “Oh yeah, E-scope we’re rolling.” “WHAT!?!?!?!” Izzy screamed, and with the shock she launched her hand held game out of her hand, and it hit Bridgett in her face. “Bridgett…” But Bridgett wouldn’t move, and she just let out a wail. “I think she is in pain, so anyways welcome to TDA AFTERMATH!!!!!!!!!” “Yeah hi…” Bridgett said attempting to stand up. Finally she caught her balance and began to get onto the sofa, but tripped right over it. “Ooh, that’s got to hurt,” Izzy commented. All of a sudden a green light went on and Izzy knew what that meant. “Okay guys so as you know we are already down to our final five, here in total drama action, so let’s recap on the elimination order.” “First voted out was Bridgett due to her constant making out with Geoff. The next person eliminated was me because of my amazing skills that were too complex for the others. In third place was Trent because he kept throwing challenges for his team. The next person was Gwen because she lost the will to go on after Trent was voted out. After Gwen, Geoff was voted out because of his sulking for Brid-“just then Izzy was cutoff by Bridgett who continued for her. “After Geoff was voted off,” she continued. “Owen was voted off because he ate too much. Then Duncan was voted off due to his threat that he made against Justin. Then we merged, and Courtney and Eva joined. Right away Courtney was voted out since Eva won immunity. Then Eva was once again spared when she won another immunity and DJ was voted out. Then Harold was voted off cause Eva won her third immunity. Next voted out was Lindsey due to her betrayal from Justin. Now we are down to our final five Eva, Beth, Justin, LeShawna, and Heather.” Bridgett finally finished. Then Izzy began to talk. “Now let’s introduce our speculators,” she said. The camera then turned to a row of chairs. “Hello ‘Eh,” said a guy with a black sweater. “Hello losers,” said a tan guy with a big forehead. “Yo guys!” said a tan girl wearing a stripped shirt, and pink pants. “Hello world,” said a guy wearing a red sweater. “Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!” said a fat girl wearing something just like the tan girl. Then the camera moved back to Izzy. “Okay,” Izzy started. “Now let’s introduce our first guest, Harold.” Harold slowly walked in and everyone began to cheer. “Hello Harold.” “Hi,” Harold replied. “Harold, why do you think you were voted off?” Bridgett asked. “Because I was too awesome,” he replied. “Okay Harold, before we ask you anymore questions, we want to introduce a game,” Izzy started. “It’s called TRUTH OR LAZER! We ask you questions, and if you lie you get hit by a laser.” “Oka-“ Harold started to reply, but was cut off by Bridgett. “Harold, do you feel like you should have done something differently so you could have stayed longer?” she asked. “No! They were all jealous of my skills!” he yelled just then he was hit with a laser that sent him flying into the crowd. “Okay, next we have Lindsey,” Izzy informed. Then she paused. “Where is she?” she asked the producers. Then a camera popped up and showed Lindsey in the aftermath of an earthquake with the words TDA on the ground. “Wow…” Bridgett stated. But then she looked at her watch. “Looks like were out of time guys!” “BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Everyone yelled in unison. Kenzen11's Story (1) Geoff and Bridgette on couch making out. Voice off screen 3 2 1 and action Geoff and Bridgette still making out. Voice off screen YOUR FIRED Geoff and Bridgette stand up and walk off Voice off screen Katie Sadie you are hired. Hey welcome to TDA AfterMath said Katie Today we will have Gwen and Dj visiting said Sadie But first we will show you a clip not seen on the show said Katie In the clip: Dj:Chef i dont want to be in this alliance Chef:That does not matter the only thing that matters the million Dj:But Chef:No you are winning the mill Dj:Ok*frowns* Wow Chef is Mean i would feel so bad said Katie Me to said Sadie EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE yelled Katie and Sadie Now Welcome Dj said Katie as the Audience applauded Hello guys said Dj as he walked on Dj how was it to be with Chef in that alliance said Katie It was horrible and mama would not be proud said Dj Speaking of mama now for a surprise guest Djs mama said Sadie Hello Devon Joesph i am so proud of you said Djs Mama Hi Mama said Dj Well now for a new segment Mamas always right with Mama said Katie Send in messages for questions about the show said Sadie Ok said Mama Question one is from Sandra Who do you want to win Mama said Katie Well No one they all are liars i will say who i want to lose that Heather said Mama Heather who doesn't want her to lose said Sadie Well we will be right back said Katie Welcome back said Sadie We are here with the Karma queen Gwen said Katie Hey said Gwen Ok now for a Truth or be hit by a hammer said Sadie Are you glad you got voted off asked Katie Yes it was full of nutjobs said Gwen Ok next do you wish you could go back asked Sadie Ya i guess i mean one million dollars said Gwen Well that is it we are out of time so bye said Katie Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Bye see ya next time said Katie and Sadie The End Fadingsilverstar16's Story (1) How Noah managed to get himself into these kind of situations, he would never know. Running a slightly sweaty hand through his brown hair for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour, the not-too-happy teenager sat down on the couch that was placed in the middle of the unlit stage. Wrinkling his nose at the musty smell of the sofa, Noah crossed his arms and leaned back against its firm back, shooting a glance at his co-host. Cody looked like he was attempting to be laid back. Bent forward with his right elbow supported by his knee, he'd balled his hand into a fist and was using it to prop up his chin. Having a sharper eye than anyone gave him credit for, Cody returned the glance with a gap-toothed smile of his own. “So...have you done anything like this before?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant although Noah could detect the hidden tinge of nervousness in his friend's voice. The dark skinned teen shrugged, turning his gaze toward the deep red curtain that looked black in the darkness. Soon, that curtain would open up, revealing the stage to the audience members that were currently taking their seats. “Not really. Although, there was this one thing in the ninth grade-” “One minute, people!” came the shrill voice of the director, piercing the ears of everyone in the vicinity. The other cast mates, some of which had been standing around and talking, proceeded to sit down in the section for those eliminated or not allowed to compete. Noah sighed, kind of glad for the interruption. Maybe it was a blessing that he didn't have to revisit that day again, much less tell the story to someone who might blab it on national television. “Well, good luck dude,” said Cody, straitening in his seat as the lights came on and the curtain parted. Noah gave him a quick nod in response before they both turned to the camera. The director held up his right hand, stretching out his fingers. “In five...four...three...two...” he yelled, giving a signal to the cameraman, who proceeded to start recording. “Hey, I'm Cody!” “I'm Noah.” “And welcome to another episode of Total Drama Action Aftermath!” The audience cheered at this, along with polite clapping from all on the stage. “Now, we all know about Gwen and Trent's recent eliminations due to...relationship problems,” said Noah, tone a little more uneasy than he would have liked. “Why don't we bring out all who've been eliminated campers to discuss that? Please welcome Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ!” The audience cheered again to express their delight as the cast mates that Noah had just named off entered and sat down. “Hey guys! How's it been?” questioned Cody as the eliminated contestants took their seats, but not before exchanging some high fives with Geoff and DJ. “It's been dramatic, to say the least!” answered Bridgette, chuckling along with the audience. Courtney, who was sitting with those who not allowed to compete in TDA, cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “Where are Gwen and Trent?” she asked. Noah pressed a button on the touch screen computer in front of him, making a split screen showing both Gwen and Trent in separate waiting rooms appear. “We'll bring them out after discussing their situations a little,” he addressed her, to which the brown-haired girl nodded. The split screen disappeared as Cody pressed another button. “Alright, what do you think about Gwen's elimination?” he continued. Katie raised her hand. “It was a real shocker for me! I kind of expected her to get further in the competition. She did so well last season!” Sadie nodded. “But she did kinda deserve it after what she did to Trent,” she said. Geoff wrinkled his nose. “I really, really hate to bring up all of the stuff that we argued about in the last show, but Trent went nuts! Even if Gwen hadn't told the Grips to vote him off, it was his turn to go anyway!” he said, throwing his arms up to emphasize his point. “Do you think that they'll try to make up?” asked Noah. DJ raised his hand. “Now, I don't like to badmouth people and I like Gwen and all, but I don't think I would be ready to take her back if I were Trent—“ “Puh-lease!” interjected Eva, who hadn't bothered talking for all this time. “If he was willing to throw the challenges for her, that means he should've also been willing to have his butt kicked off for her, too!” “I agree.” Courtney sighed. “I mean, he probably didn't see it this way, but if he didn't want to risked being eliminated, he shouldn't have started cheating.” Not planning to say anymore, she plucked her cell phone from her pocket and phoned her lawyer, mumbling about some lawsuit that no one really cared about. “Well, let's not wait any longer! Please welcome Gwen and Trent!” announced Cody. The audience thundering applause could be heard even outside of the building as the former lovebirds entered the stage from opposite sides. Upon seeing each other, both looked down at their feet and walked over to the couch for eliminated cast mates, silently sitting down on opposite sides of it. The audience quieted. Even Courtney, who was babbling on her cell, paused to look at Gwen and Trent. The cameras were still rolling, all eyes focused on the goth and the guitar player. No one made a sound. The two hosts exchanged uneasy glances. 'What do we do?' mouthed Cody, to which Noah shook his head and shrugged. Bridgette, sensing that both of them were out of ideas, decided to take matters into her own hands. “Uh...Gwen! Trent! How are you guys?” she asked cheerfully. “Fine,” they said almost too quickly, neither returning her enthusiastic smile. “That's great,” the blonde teen returned, not discouraged at all. Anything to break the awkward silence. “So, why don't we take in some text messages?” Bridgette turned to look at the bookworm, who blinked in response. “Uh...okay,” said Noah, looking around for the small blue cell phone that had once been on the table but had fallen off. As everyone fell quiet once again, he dug around in the seats of the couch for about two minutes. Sometime during those one hundred and twenty seconds, Courtney got bored began to gab on her phone again. Gwen's temper was also wearing thin. Huffing, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the floor as if it were the cause of this unfortunate situation. Two more minutes passed. Backstage, the director was getting nervous. All of this silence was not good for ratings. Gwen rolled her eyes. “Are we going to sit here, or are we gonna talk? This is a talk show! You guys could bother asking some questions, you know,” she snapped, the frustration evident in her tone. “Alright, why can't you two just get back together and you know, make out and stuff, eh?” piped up Ezekiel, to the surprise of everyone in the room. Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would it matter to you, homeschool?” “Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” muttered Noah. Cody jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. “Not helping,” he whispered softly. “Well, I may not know much about girls and kissing and stuff, but I think dwelling on it is not gonna make things better, eh? I think you guys should get over it and stop being mad and stuff and you know, make up!” The audience clapped at this, the eyes of everyone on stage widening at Ezekiel's words. Trent, still looking extremely uncomfortable, stole a glance at his former girlfriend, meeting her eyes for a fleeting second. They both looked away immediately. Finally, Gwen let out a deep breath. “Trent? Backstage, now. We need to talk,” she said, jabbing her thumb towards the exit. Trent, too surprised to protest, followed her out. Bridgette quickly rose and pushed Cody aside, touching the screen of the computer. On the TV hanging above their heads, a security camera image appeared, showing the the musician and the goth girl standing in a hallway. They stared at each other awkwardly, not sure who was going to talk first. “Gwen, I—“ “Trent, I—“ Silence. “Uh...you go first.” “Gwen, I'm so sorry this happened. I ruined our relationship and your chance at a million dollars...” “Trent, this was my fault. I should've told you that it didn't matter who won—“ “But I was the one who went psycho! I messed up everything and oh God...I'm sorry...” “Oh please, I was the one who told your team to vote you off.” “I deserved it! I don't know, I just didn't wanna lose you. I thought that the competition would get to our heads and—“ The entire audience gasped, many girls squealing in delight as Gwen suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling him close and crashing their lips together. The kiss lasted for a good thirty seconds, the girl letting go of the green fabric after a few moments and snaking her arms around Trent's neck. Both of their faces were flushed in embarrassment when she finally let go. Gwen, realizing what she had just done, hung her head, chuckling nervously. “Uh...sorry about that. It was kind of spur of the moment and—“ “Gwen?” “Yeah?” “Shut up and kiss me.” The crowd's applause was earth shattering. The director (who had just finished firing some random intern out of frustration at the plummeting ratings) let out a sigh of relief and gave the signal to wrap it up. The brown haired teen, covering his eyes with one hand in exasperation, waved his hand at Cody, who quickly got the message. “Um...I guess that's it for today! Tune in next time for another episode of Total Drama Action Aftermath!” With that the cameras stopped rolling and the curtains fell closed, Noah getting up and leaving as soon as the stage was no longer visible to the audience. There were a lot of things that he understood, being a genius and all, but after this little event, he was sure he would never understand romance. Fin. Usitgz's Story (1) "Welcome to TDA Aftermath!" screamed Izzy. "Um, yeah that was kind of scary Izzy," said Owen. "Will you two stop talking, its really annoying!" demanded Eva. "Nope, hehehe I'm Izzy and thats Owen, we're the host of this show a..." said Izzy. "We know that Izzy," said Courtney "As Izzy was saying, say Hello to the previous losers!" annouced Owen. Cody and Ezekiel stood up and bowed. Courtney was talking to her lawyer on the phone. Eva was yelling at Noah. Katie and Sadie stood up and curtsied. Noah was reading a book and ignoring Eva. Tyler waved at the crowd. "Say hello to the first guest... Wait who's the first guest?" pondered Izzy. "Let's see here hum... Oh! It's Beth!" Owen figured out. "Hi guys," said Beth. "So Beth what was it like being betrayed by Justin?" asked Owen. "Wha... Wha... What? I didn't know Justin betrayed me," cried Beth. "What do you expect from a no good liar?" said Izzy. "Hey I heard that!" Justin exclaimed over the loudspeaker. "We forgot to tell you Justin is in the backroom," Owen said. "OK, time to play the easy quiz, get one long and you DIE!" Izzy told creepily. "Um, do I have to do this?" askedally scared Beth. "YES!" Izzy exclaimed creepily. "Question 1: what is 2+2?" asked Owen. "Four," said Beth "CORRECT! Question 2: If I have 3 apples and burn 2 of them how many do I have?" asked Izzy. "One!" exclaimed Beth happily. "Correct, Question 3: What is the square root of pi divided by x to the thirty-third power?" asked Owen. "I don't know!" exclaimed a really scared Beth. "You will now die, I'm sorry," said Owen Suddenly the stage burst into flames. Everyone was running around ion panic. In the chaos Ezekiel and Cody ran into each other, Eva tripped Noah, and Tyler, Katie, and Sadie got stuck in the doorway. "Sorry the show is cancelled, bye," said a freakout intern. Then the camera burnt to a crisp. THE END TDIMan7's Story (1) “You Dudes and Dudettes out there!” said Geoff “Bridge won’t be with us today, She got the Flu.” Today we got two more visitors, “Please Welcome Gwen!” Gwen Is in a Fetal position in the Green room, “I got it” said Noah, A few minutes later , Noah carries Gwen to the Bench, “So Gwen, How does it feel to be Eliminated?” Asked Geoff Gwen stayed Quiet “Uh, Gwen?” Gwen didn’t say anything, “Uh, okay, Please welcome, DJ!” “Hi, Dudes!” Said DJ “ So DJ, Why did you agree to have an Alliance with Chef anyway?” “I realized I needed to toughen up.” Said DJ “But I like being me!” “Okay!” Said Geoff ” Bye!” Judging (For hosts only, but other people can read. You guys can talk about this on the week one chat.) Nalyd: TDI19, my bottom eight are Zakkoroen, Ricky490, Owenguy101, Tdifan1234, Codaa5, Kenzen11, TDIMan7, and RockSK8R. What about you? I also think that TDI19: Here are my reviews. *'Sorreltail18'- Uhhh... the grammar was OK at best. I want to see more effort in your story next week, if you are still here. *'Zakkoroen'- I hope that even though you were not able to write a story this week, that the voters see your talent and keep you on. Bottom 8 *'RockSK8R'- It was not creative at all. Grammar was better than I expected. Also, there were tense problems. Overall, it just did not work. Bottom 8 *'Sunshine'- I completely hated it.... if this was opposite world. Grammar was fabulous, story line was great, and the hosts were a PERFECT choice. I loved Lindsay finding Tyler. BOB THE LEPRECHAUN!!!!! I am calling it now.... FINAL 4! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- I liked it! Good grammar, good plot. Loved the end! *'Ezekielguy'- Ummmmm.... I don't feel like this was finished. Overall, a fair job. I think you should have made it farther last season. *'Anonymos'- HILARIOUS, CLEVER, AND CREATIVE! You got skills. I can't wait to see your evolution in this competition. *'Turnertang'- Meh. This story was just alright for me. A little boring, except for Eva. "It's probably just the wind!" LOVED THAT! Remember, you punctuate sentences AND you DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Bottom 8 *'Tdi'- You used the same hosts. WHY? Overall, good. *'Ricky490'- I am upset you did not put up a story, as I think you have a knack for writing. Bottom 8 *'Owenguy101'- Overall good. Next time, I want to see you go out of the box, because I think your choices were a little safe. Remember, DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Loved the Gilded Chris Candies! XD! *'Sprinklemist'- LOVE IT!!!!! Great, great job. You are very creative and clever and I loved how you created so many different random situations and tied them all together!!! *'Tdifan1234'- Same as Ricky490, I really wanted to see yours. I hope you can make it past this little blunder. Bottom 8 *'Codaa5'- Where's the story? Awwwww.... I think you do have potential after looking back at last season. Bottom 8 *'Redflare'- Ummmmm... I thought the grammar could have been better, but overall a fair job. *'Kenzen11'- I am going to start with the positives. Katie and Sadie hosting was a good idea and I liked having DJ's mom come out. Now, the negatives, and there are a lot. Your grammar is, PLEASE NO OFFENSE, horrible. Your sentences run into each other. You don't use capitalization correctly. You don't use punctuation at all. Your spelling is poor too. You used script form when asked not to (in parts). STORIES NEED GOOD GRAMMAR TO MAKE THEM WORK!!! Lastly, I saw little effort in this story. I think you are out. I am sorry this was very mean, but honesty is the best policy. I can't sugar it up and say this was better than everyone else's, because it wasn't. I can't sugar it up and say it was just OK. If you want to learn to be a good writer, I need to give constructive criticism, which tends to be harsh. Bottom 8 *'Fadingsilverstar16'- Amazing. Amazing. Amazing. FRONT RUNNER! WHOO!!! I think that you are better than me. Good luck, great job! *'Usitgz'- Intersting. Crazy twist, but intriguing. Good job. *'TDIMan7'- More tough love here. Honestly, I think a turkey sandwich can write better than you, basing it on this story. Horrible grammar, and THE MOST BORING STORY LINE of the 19. Most importantly, I saw NO EFFORT AT ALL in this story. So, bye-bye. Bottom 8 Okay, so we agree on Zak, RockSK8R, TDIMan7, Kenzen11, Ricky490, Codaa5, and Tdifan1234. I agree with the Turnertang nomination. So how about Fadingsilverstar16 as best? --~~~~ Did you not read my comment to Gigi, Nalyd??? XD [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I apologize for any offensive critiques I made above! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Bottom Eight- Voting Closed! Please vote three times for who should go from this. ANYBODY CAN VOTE! (Competing or not) Voting closed!!! Zakkoroen: | | RockSK8R: | | | | |l TDIMan7: | | | |||| | | | | | | | | l | Kenzen11: | | | || | | | | III Ricky490: | | | Codaa5: | Tdifan1234:l Turnertang: Results Nalyd: TDIMan7, RockSK8R and Kenzen11 are outta here! Owenguy101: Goodbye you guys. Team picking Nalyd: Fadingsilver16, pick seven other peopel to be on your team. Fadingsilverstar16: Alright, I pick Sprinklemist, Sunshineandravioli, thebiggesttdifan, Anonymos, Zakkoreon, Redflare, and Owenguy101! Nalyd: You are the writing Gophers! Fadingsilverstar16: Yay! So Nalyd, when's the next challenge gonna be up? Nalyd: SUnday! BTW, good picks. Smart moves. Gigi (Fadingsilverstar): Thanks. There was really no hesitation in picking Sprinkle and Sunshine! Nalyd: I will be shocked when this team loses. TDI19: me too! Didn't you knoew Zeke: I bet'll get picked last 'cause of what happened last season. Tdifan:Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't write a story last time. I was pretty busy last week, but I'll try my best to on my story this week. : ) Sprinklemist: I'm a Gopher! Woohoo! Thanks for the praise, Gigi. Owenguy101: Me is a gopher! Zeke: Zeky the loser... Tdi: Wow. The other team has the best writers, no offense to my team. At least we have the runner up from last season Zeke: Exscuse me? I'm a perfectly good writer! I'm GREAT! Tdi: I'm not saying everyone sucks on this team. I think that we can win challenges Zeke: OK but I'm warning ya, yer talkin' to the guy who wrote "My Totally Dramatic Life!" Tdi: K Turnertang: We are still going to win team! thebiggesttdifan: I think we should redo the teams. It doesn't seem fair since there was no other captain. Nalyd: If one team constantly wins there will be a switch. Turnertang: Well they are going to win cause Fadingsilverstar picked the best authors so that means they are kind of going to win.